SigvartTheDemon's Fanon
Everything written here is the fanon to any location, faction or character made by SigvartTheDemon. Everything that was considered canon in Fallout 1 and 2 also is a part of my fanon. Side quests et cetera remains irrelevant for the most part. I will make sure that my characters adapt to other fanons. The wiki timeline will not include my personal fanon. Fallout 3 * The Lone Wanderer's karma was very good. * The Enclave was defeated, though not destroyed, in both Fallout 3 and the expansion pack Broken Steel. * Project Purity succeeded without Eden's influence. * Colonel Autumn survived. * Liberty Prime was destroyed. * The Pitt became an industrial juggernaut despite the victory of the slaves. Slave trade has become illegal and the cure for the plague is well under progress. * Work In Progress (WIP) Fallout: New Vegas * The Courier's karma was good. * Mr. House won. The NCR and the Legion has been forced out of Nevada. To expand further east, the NCR goes further into Mexico. * Caesar is alive. * Legate Lanius was convinced to retreat. Whether the Legion has punished him and his fate remains unknown. * Arcade stayed with the followers. * The Brotherhood Bunker is destroyed. Veronica joined the followers and hates the Courier for killing her "family". * The Enclave remnants joined the second battle for Hoover Dam. Everyone survived. * Benny was killed. * The Courier stopped the nuclear launch from the Divide, thus sacrificing ED-E. He managed to make peace with Ulysses. * The Courier helped Cass find forgiveness and the NCR has put Silver Rush and the Crimson Caravan on trial. * Raul became a vigilante once more. * While Boone never managed to find peace with himself, the Courier had managed to make him accept his situation, thus calming him and his regrets. * You've heard the stories of the Sierra Madre Casino. We all have. This story's different than the others. It's all in promise of beginnings. And the ending. God took controll over Dog, rendering him sane, and remained completely unaware of what had happened to him. But a tiny bit of memory was still there. He knew the Courier. He just didn't know how. Dean Domino stopped his crime spree forever, instead exploring the casino and eventually leaving. What became of him is unknown. Christine found new purpose as the Sierra Madre's warden, watching and waiting - by choice. You've heard of the Sierra Madre Casino. We all have, the legend, the curses. Some foolishness about it lying in the middle of a City of Dead. A city of ghosts. Buried beneath a blood-red cloud... a bright, shining monument luring treasure hunters to their doom. An illusion that you can begin again, change your fortunes. Finding it, though, that's not the hard part. It's letting go. * (WIP) Factions * All other fanon factions that doesn't contradict my fanon exists. Some may have been founded in different circumstances in my fanon. Alternate Timelines * If Mister House was assassinated and the NCR won the battle of Hoover Dam, the NCR's influence is obviously far reaching and the NCR learns of the Great Khans and Outer Heaven in Wyoming far earlier. Outer Heaven indirectly struggles to keep the NCR out of Wyoming through contract missions. Outer Heaven and the Great Khans are far less at odds as they try to keep the NCR at bay. * If Mister House was assassinated and the Legion won the battle of Hoover Dam, the NCR is retreating to California and a complete Legion occupation seems imminent. Outer Heaven and the Great Khans allies to keep the Legion superpower out of Wyoming, but whether they can do it remains to be seen. * If Mister House was assassinated and Benny's plan succeeded, Femme became a commander for the revolutionary forces. With the Legion and the NCR crippled, Outer Heaven's playing cards is far more at their favour. * Sigvart never survived the bullet from Greene. The Eastern chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel keeps all the technology Sigvart stole and is at far better odds. Greene consequently gets blackmailed as a traitor due to her mission. Truly loyal to the end, her last mission was to be executed. Outer Heaven never existed, revolver Cheetah left Wyoming after his three year stay and wandered the wastes. He instead became known as the Demon of the Wastes. Jonathan Miller never found a purpose in his life and became just another miserable drunkard in a bar. Thousands of soldiers end up joining the various different factions across the wastes. Category:SigvartTheDemon